La Profecía
by Elle Marlow
Summary: "Y llegará la Era, la nueva Era Oscura. ...  Una nueva guerra estallará, y esta vez solo nos podrá salvar una persona tan especial, que no tendrá ni una gota de magia en su sangre. ...  Un mago con sangre de león y apariencia de serpiente la acompañará"
1. 0 Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo no me apropio de ninguno, (excepto de los que son de mi invención, claro). **_

_¡Hola de nuevo chicos! _

_Os traigo un nuevo fic que he escrito, de momento me gusta como va quedando, aunque aparte del prefacio, solo he escrito un capítulo. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto! _

_**

* * *

**_**La Profecía**

**Prefacio**

_Y llegará la Era, la nueva Era Oscura. El mal se esconderá entre las sombras, pero actuará con crueldad hasta su escalada a la cima, la cima del mundo. _

_Una nueva guerra estallará, y esta vez solo nos podrá salvar una persona tan especial, que no tendrá ni una gota de magia en su sangre. Ella es una guerrera temible, aunque ella aún lo desconoce. Su cabello castaño se ondeará al aire en la última batalla y sus ojos verdes traspasarán nuestras almas librándolas de toda pena que hayan podido llegar a sufrir. Aún así en la batalla no estará sola, un mago con sangre de león y apariencia de serpiente, la apoyará en todo momento, ya que ella le habrá salvado anteriormente de una vida sin amor. _

_Ella nos liberará y se sacrificará por un mundo… que no es el suyo. _

* * *

_Vale, vale... Se que no habéis entendido nada hasta el momento (yo si fuera vosotros, no lo habría hecho al menos) pero, aunque no os voy a desvelar nada, puedo aseguraros algo: Esta, es una historia de misterios, intrigas, incluso puede que alguna lucha, pero sobretodo es una historia de amor. _

_Y sí, los personajes protagonistas son invención mía, pero os prometo que habrá cameos de personajes importantes de la saga (no digo quienes de momento ;P ) y tendrán una relación especial con los protas. Aunque a lo mejor los encontrais más cambiados de lo que esperáis... ¡Ya no digo más! _

_Espero haberos dejado con ganas de leer más, o al menos espero algún review (aunque sea uno, solo quiero que alguien me diga que ha leido lo que he escrito [*pucheros, pucheros*]). _

_Dejo de hacerme la loca de una vez y os digo: _

_¡Mil besos y espero de todo corazón que os guste! _

**_Elle. _**


	2. 1 La Mudanza

**____****Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo no me apropio de ninguno, (excepto de los que son de mi invención, claro). **

_¡Hola de nuevo! Soy un culo inquieto y no me aguanto para que leais lo que continua, porque a mi me gusta bastante como va quedando (y no es algo que diga siempre de lo que escribo). A si que aquí os lo traigo. :) :)_

_Entiendo que os parezca confuso al principio, porque son cuatro historias enlazadas, pero que tienen un mismo propósito. Puede que de la última no entendais nada y os parezca que está ahí porque se ha colado, pero os aseguro que tiene que estar, quizá no lo entendais ahora pero pronto veréis el porqué. _

_Y dicho esto... ¡Disfrutad de la lectura! _

**

* * *

**

**1. La mudanza**

William acabó de meter toda su ropa en una bolsa de deportes. No llevaba demasiadas cosas, tampoco necesitaba nada más. Echó un último vistazo a la que había sido su habitación y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que rápidamente secó con el dorso de la mano. No, él no debía llorar, y menos por una casa. Aunque en realidad era por toda la vida que dejaba atrás: a sus abuelos, a su tío, a sus primas y… al resto de su numerosa familia. Sus padres habían dicho que no tenían tiempo para despedidas, además, la idea de marcharse tan rápido había sido de sus abuelos, para protegerlos decían. Will se sentía como un cobarde, nunca había huido de nada, ni si quiera de un castigo inmerecido. Pero sus padres estaban asustados por las muertes que se sucedían a su alrededor. Primero habían muerto los vecinos de enfrente, eran muggles, pero aún así, las circunstancias de su muerte resultaban escabrosamente extrañas. Se suponía que habían muerto de un ataque al corazón, pero había marcas de magia negra en todo su cuerpo, y había noticias de muggles muriendo por toda la isla. Incluso en alguna discusión de sus padres había escuchado que estaban muriendo magos.

Se colgó la bolsa al hombro y, tras una última mirada, cerró la puerta de la que había sido su habitación durante veinte años. Cuando regresaran, estaría como la había dejado.

Bajó las escaleras, y llegó al salón, donde sus padres habían hecho desaparecer la mayoría de las cosas que tenían y las habían mandado a su nueva casa, en el extranjero.

- Ya es la hora Will. – dijo su madre, esbozando una triste sonrisa en su cara pecosa. Su padre les pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada uno.

- Todo estará bien. – dijo su padre intentando convencerse más a él mismo que a su familia.

- Vamos. – dijo Will con un suspiro.

Se agarraron los tres de la mano y se desaparecieron hacia su destino.

Cuando la opresión del pecho y la oscuridad desaparecieron, Will pudo apreciar con detalle su nueva casa. En realidad, era un dúplex en un edificio de viviendas, pero era al menos tan grande como su antigua casa, y estaba decorado del mismo modo. El vestíbulo tenía una escalera al fondo y en la parte baja de la casa apenas había puertas. Con apenas dar unos pasos, entrabas en el salón- cocina, pues tenía una cocina americana. Había un aseo en la planta baja, y dos cuartos más, estos con puertas, que supuso que serían los despachos de sus padres. Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su cuarto se encontraba en la primera puerta a la izquierda, e incluso tenía un baño propio. Un gran escritorio estaba colocado enfrente a la ventana, y una cama especialmente ancha y llena de cojines negros y dorados, a juego con la colcha, de apariencia cómoda, le daba fuerza al dormitorio. En la estantería que se encontraba al lado de la mesa estaban todos sus libros, tanto los de magia como los muggles. Abrió la puerta de su armario- vestidor y tiró la bolsa de deportes dentro, sin molestarse en colocarla. Se sentó enfrente de la ventana y vio como caía la noche en la ciudad. Era el último día de Julio y hacía un calor abrasador, sin embargo al caer la noche en esa ciudad que se le hacía tan extraña, empezaba a bajar la temperatura. Bajó la persiana, apartó los cojines de la cama y tras ponerse unos pantalones de chándal viejos que utilizaba para dormir, se tumbó encima de la cama esperando que el sueño le invadiera.

**…**

- Cielo, no estés preocupada, él no sabe nada de la profecía. – le decía el padre de Will a su mujer.

- Ya sé que no sabe nada, pero eso no es motivo para no preocuparse, la última vez él o ella mató enfrente de nuestra casa, ya debe de saber que el mago con sangre de león y apariencia de serpiente que enamorará a la muggle, es Will. – tras eso sollozó. Ella era una mujer fuerte, sin embargo, a veces las emociones la embargaban de tal modo que no era capaz de evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

- Pero, cielo, aquí no nos encontrará. Por eso hemos venido aquí después de que nos advirtieran tus padres. Ni si quiera mis padres y tu hermano saben donde estamos. – dijo él con un hilo de voz. A pesar de que intentaba calmar a su esposa, no estaba menos intranquilo. – De todas formas, si Will no ha conocido ya a la chica que se supone que nos va a salvar, no creo que la conozca ya. A lo mejor él no es el mago del que habla la profecía.

- ¿Y a cuantos magos conoces tú, que sean hijos de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Él solo asintió y juntos se quedaron mirando el fuego en la chimenea, abrazados en el sofá, perdidos en sus preocupaciones.

**…**

Una figura tapada por una larga capa negra empujó con suavidad la valla metálica de la entrada de una casa de estilo victoriano. Caminó con sigilo por el jardín, procurando no hacer ruido. Ya era bien entrada la noche, y, seguramente, todos en la casa estarían dormidos, así sería más fácil conseguir su objetivo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada de la casa, hubo un susurro y un rayo de luz roja y la puerta se abrió sin un sonido. Sus pasos eran amortiguados por la moqueta roja que cubría el suelo de mármol y la escalera principal. Llegó a la habitación que había estado buscando, que tenía la puerta entreabierta y dejaba ver a una joven de cabello castaño y que tenía grandes ojos verdes, aunque ahora dormía plácidamente. La figura encapuchada apuntó a la joven con la varita y tras un susurro endiablado salido de sus labios, hubo un destello de luz verde y una sacudida del cuerpo de la chica. Ella se encontraba en la misma posición, en apariencia dormida, pero su corazón había dejado de latir.

La figura encapuchada se deslizó escaleras abajo con una sonrisa en los labios. Si sus planes iban como esperaba, pronto no quedaría ni si quiera una muchacha muggle con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes en toda Inglaterra.

…

Un hombre canoso, ya entrado en años, se movía en círculos por su despacho. Había otro hombre en el mismo despacho, también anciano, sentado en una butaca y escuchando con cara de preocupación a su amigo.

- Él, ella, o lo que sea, está matando a todas las chicas muggles que tienen alguna semejanza con la que habla la profecía, ¡a todas! – dijo exasperado y nervioso.

- ¿No habéis avanzado en la Oficina de Aurores en la investigación de quién puede ser el o la que está haciendo esto? – preguntó el hombre de la butaca a su amigo. Él también estaba inquieto, sabía que no podía hacer nada, aunque fuera el ministro de magia y eso le perturbaba profundamente.

- ¡No! Se pasa el tiempo entre las sombras. – dio un trago a su vaso de whisky de fuego y se sentó abatido en una butaca enfrente de su amigo.

- Pero, alguien habrá visto a alguien entrar en las casas de la gente asesinada. – insistió el otro hombre.

- ¡No, no! ¡Nadie! – el hombre escondió la cara entre las manos. - ¿Qué pasará si encuentra a Will?

- No le encontrará, hemos hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndolos. – le tranquilizó. – Además, está buscando aquí a la chica muggle y es probable que al mago también. Nunca pensará en el extranjero, estoy seguro. – puntualizó, y tras eso, suspiró cansado. – Pero ahora debemos descansar y abarcar los temas que nos conciernen para ayudar realmente. Hemos de descubrir quién es la persona que está matando a todas las chicas y a sus familias.

- Tienes toda la razón. – dijo el anciano que estaba preocupado por su nieto y la profecía. Se habían marchado esa misma tarde, cuando había empezado a anochecer, y su hija le había hecho llegar un mensaje de que habían llegado y estaban bien.

Se sentaron los dos frente a la mesa y comenzaron a buscar información en varias carpetas.

**…**

La música era ensordecedora y un montón de adolescentes y jóvenes se aglomeraban en el interior del bar, intentando bailar al ritmo de la música entre empujones y aplastamientos. Un grupo de chicas que no tenían más de dieciocho años, se habían hecho un hueco en el que al menos podían respirar un poco.

- Estoy asfixiada, voy a tomar algo. – anunció una de ellas sacudiéndose la larga melena castaña para quitarse el sudor de la nuca. - ¿Alguna viene?

- No, nos quedamos aquí intentando mantener el hueco, trata de volver pronto. – dijo una chica rubia tratando de hacerse oír entre la música y las voces.

La castaña levantó el pulgar haciéndole un gesto y se dirigió a la barra, atravesando entre gente demasiado pegada y rozando espaldas empapadas de sudor. Buscó al camarero y le hizo un gesto indicándole que fuera hacia donde estaba ella.

- Hola guapa, ¿qué tomas? – inquirió este mirando el escote de la joven.

- Un Malibú- Piña, con mucho hielo por favor. – dijo la chica sonriendo al camarero. Le entregó un billete de 10€ y poco después tenía la copa en una mano y las vueltas en la otra.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el novio de una de sus amigas y un amigo de este. Como tenía las manos ocupadas y el chico estaba de espaldas bailando le dio un toquecito en la pierna con el tacón y le sonrió.

- ¡Dani! – le dijo la castaña al chico. – Estamos ahí, al fondo. – señaló con la barbilla, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas. – Está Cristina. – le guiñó un ojo. – Veníos para allá con nosotras. – le dijo a Dani y al amigo que estaba con el. – Más o menos tenemos hueco.

- ¿Vamos? – le dijo Dani a su amigo con una sonrisa. Este dijo que si con la cabeza y siguieron a la chica castaña.

Cuando llegaron, el panorama era aterrador.

María y Carmen habían encontrado a sus novios y estaban "ocupadas" y Cristina nada más ver a Dani se lanzó en sus brazos.

- Buff, como odio que hagan eso. – le dijo el amigo de Dani al oído a la chica castaña.

- Por lo menos no los ves _todos _los días. – le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Y no te dejan todo el rato de sujeta-velas. Por cierto, sujétame esto un segundo. – dijo poniéndole el vaso en la mano mientras ella se dirigía al montón de chaquetas y bolsos que habían puesto ellas ahí. Guardó las vueltas en su bolso y lo escondió entre las chaquetas, para que no se lo robaran.

Cuando se giró, el chico estaba pegando un trago de su bebida.

- Oye, que eso es mío. – le dijo intentando sonar enfadada, aunque en realidad estaba intentado ocultar una sonrisa.

- Ya, ya lo sé. – dijo el chico mirando con asombro al vaso. – Oye, esta mierda está muy buena, ¿qué es?

- Malibú- piña. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y dando un trago de la bebida. - ¿Quieres más? – le preguntó.

- Hum… pues sí. – agarró el vaso de las manos de la chica y dio otro sorbo. – Soy Ismael, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

- Elora, pero creo que Dani ya nos había presentado. – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa que mostraba perfectamente sus dientes blancos.

- ¡Ah, sí! Dios, tú eres la chica de la que Fran habla todo el rato. – Elora puso cara de pocos amigos. Lo cierto era que Fran no la agradaba lo más mínimo.

- La misma que viste y calza, pero preferiría que se olvidara ya una vez de mí. – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Sabes que eres la única chica que ha pasado de él en años?

- Alguna tenía que ser la primera. – dijo esta riéndose.

- Es simpático, seguro que si le conoces más te caería bien. – le dijo Ismael.

- Se que eres su amigo, y no te ofendas, pero no quiero conocerle. – la sinceridad era algo que caracterizaba a la chica, y no iba a ser menos esta vez.

- Está bien. – dijo el chico sin insistir. Volvió a dar un trago a la bebida de Elora, y se la devolvió vacía. – Te debo una copa, pero antes, ¿quieres bailar un poco?- le dijo sonriendo.

- Claro. – contestó la chica.

Dejaron el vaso en una repisa de madera donde se aglomeraban otros tantos y empezaron a bailar haciendo el tonto mientras las amigas de Elora no veían nada aparte de sus novios.

Al rato, Elora notó una mano sobre su hombro y se giró. Era Cristina, que quería que la acompañara al baño.

- Ahora vuelvo. – le dijo la castaña a Ismael. Este asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! En serio, en serio, me lo tienes que contar TODO. – le dijo Cristina emocionada cuando se hubieron alejado un poco.

- ¡Ah! No hay nada que contar. – le soltó Elora haciendo que a las dos les entrara la risa tonta.

- Dani me ha dicho, que si no fuera porque Fran es su mejor amigo, te habría pedido rollo hace tiempo. Y sé que a ti te gusta, me lo dijiste cuando te lo presentamos hace un par de semanas.

- Sí, te dije que me gusta. – reconoció Elora enfrente del espejo del baño, atusándose el corto vestido azul y recomponiéndose. – Me ha estado intentando vender a Fran.

- ¿Y…?

- Le he dicho que no me interesa su amigo. – dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- ¡AHHHHHH! Tía no puede ser más genial. – dijo suspirando. – Mi pequeña Elie se va a echar novio.

- Por favor ¡no! Esto no va para largo ni de coña. – se echó brillo de labios. – Pero me parece que empieza con buen pie. – Y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al grupo, Cristina se lanzó en los brazos de Dani y Elora e Ismael siguieron bailando. Tras un rato las amigas de Elora dijeron que se iban, e Ismael propuso acompañar a Elora a su casa y esta aceptó. Por el camino iban diciendo tonterías y haciendo competiciones tontas. Apenas se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

- Pues… yo vivo aquí. – dijo Elora un poco apenada por haber llegado porque se lo estaba pasando genial.

- Esto… - Ismael comenzó a moverse el pelo nerviosamente. – Fran me matará pero no me importa.

Y dicho esto se inclinó y besó a Elora en los labios. La chica correspondió el beso. Sabía que no debía, porque él tenía varios ligues más, pero ¿Qué daño le iba a hacer besar a un chico guapo? Tras unos minutos se separaron y ella le sonrió sin decir nada.

- Te veo mañana ojos verdes. – le dijo Ismael.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quitó los tacones y entró en el portal de su edificio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se lanzó sobre la cama más contenta que unas castañuelas. No podía imaginar ningún modo en el que su vida cambiara o ella dejara de ser feliz.

Pero, nuestros deseos no siempre se cumplen, y el destino tenía para Elora un propósito diferente del que ella imaginaba.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Lo sé, lo se es un tanto desconcertante con tantas historias juntas, pero una vez que la historia empiece a avanzar un poco, iréis descubriendo porqué es importante cada historia y cada personaje.

A si que solo queda decir (aparte de que quiero reviews :P ) que:

¡Un beso enorme y espero de todo corazón que os guste!

_**Elle.**_


End file.
